


A Blitzwing x Bumblebee Halloween!

by HeapingScrapheap



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blitzwing channels his inner smart-ass, Bumblebee essentially has three boyfriends, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, Happy Halloween!, It's rated Mature for sexual themes, Let's just establish that I write Bumblebee as being anxious, M/M, Please stop giving Bumblebee responsibility, Poor Ratchet, a little make-out session, and stuff that's a little more than fluff, because I feel like it fits parts of his personality, but it's not really smut???, but there's some fluff, get in the Halloween SPIRIT y'all, halloween fic, have mercy on him, it makes him very nervous, robots in clothes, these bois dressin' up, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeapingScrapheap/pseuds/HeapingScrapheap
Summary: 'Tis the season for kids dressed up in weird clothes to go knocking on strangers' doors, demanding candy.Are those robots wearing CLOTHES?Bumblebee and Blitzwing offer to take Sari Trick-or-Treating for Halloween, though the former Decepticon would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to partake in such an unusual Earth holiday.Bumblebee finds himself with a little more responsibility than he would like to have while they are out, and he has a bit of a bad time. Blitzwing will help him through it, though.Having big hands and trying to do precision work with something tiny is a very difficult task. But nevermind that~.[This fic is in a canon divergent timeline.]





	A Blitzwing x Bumblebee Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween~! ;v; 
> 
> So, this is just a little thing set in an alternate timeline where Blitzwing joins the Autobots, and is in an established relationship with Bumblebee. OvO In this timeline, Professor Sumdac was never taken, and Sari has yet to discover she's part Cybertronian. She is, however, staying with the bots, while her dad gets Sumdac Tower fixed, because Megatron wrecked it. :/
> 
> This is NOT what I was originally working on for Halloween, because what I was writing turned out to be too much to write into just ONE chapter. xD So on top of "Intertwined", I'm going to be writing another series. ;v; I'm doing something pretty different with the Blitzwing x Bumblebee pairing, so I'm not sure how that's gonna turn out. XD But, I figure, having the new series to alternate writing "Intertwined" with will help me stay motivated, because it will give me breaks between the chapters, and that will also help give me some fresh, new perspectives! [Especially since I am currently currently making an ATTEMPT to adapt at least the first chapter of "Intertwined" into a comic, due to wanting to improve my art skills. ;v; I most likely won't stick with it, though, because my motivation with art, in particular, isn't great.]
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the little rant above. XD Just figured I'd explain what's going on, in case anyone was curious why updates might be a little slower from now on. ;v; 
> 
> For those who might be interested in seeing a bit of Bumblebee's and Blitzwing's costumes, I did make a Halloween-y drawing of them as a way to celebrate~!  
> That can be found here: https://1servointhescrapheap.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Halloween-Blitzwing-x-Bumblebee-TFA-712587448
> 
> Without further ado, please, enjoy~!

 

"Blitzy, are you sure I look okay?" Bumblebee asked the triple changer with uncertainty, for the third time this evening.

 

Icy looked down at his partner, smiling comfortingly.

 

"You alvays look good, Bumblebee~," the former Decepticon replied sweetly, taking one of the canary mech's small servos in his own.

 

Flattery aside, the minibot looked absolutely stunning in his Halloween costume. It was a black, frilled witch dress, with orange accents. There were flowing sleeves tied to his shoulders, and he wore a huge hat with a metal crescent moon hanging from it. He also wore a corset, as well as some orange and brown stockings. There were pentagram decals on his hubcaps, which Blitzwing had helped the yellow bot apply. They used electronic paint to turn his stabilizers black, to better fit his overall look. He had orange string looped through some of his plating, and around his horns, which was a nice touch, but the most interesting feature of his costume was how he managed to override his optic coding to make it appear as if it had a pentagram in it.

 

"Oh, stop it, you~," Bee feigned bashfulness, waving his free servo with playful dismissal.

 

The larger mech looked down at his own outfit, thinking it suited him. It was a little more humble in decor, since all three of the ex-'con's personalities had to agree on how it looked. His costume was a deep green, button down military shirt, and a black, mini-pencil skirt. He wore a pair of black thigh high stockings, held up beneath his outfit by a garter belt. His top had accents of pale gold, as well as fake ribbons of accomplishment, and a name tag. There were pale gold decals stuck to various places of his armour, most notably his helmet and his gauntlets. The bill of his helm, as well as his stabilizers, had been painted black with electronic paint, to add some variety to his look.

 

He was grateful, because Sari had her father help the couple make costumes for this Halloween, since they offered to take her Trick-or-Treating. He had seen humans dress up before on this evening, the prior stellar cycle, and had been fairly curious about the baffling tradition. The beige mech had never expected to get the chance to partake in the holiday.

 

They were, at this point, mostly waiting for Sari to finish getting ready, and the anticipation of things to come filled the mostly stoic persona with a sense of excitement.

 

 _'Ve are going to have so much fun, seeing all ze funny little humans all dressed up, and getting candies~!'_ Random sang gleefully into Blitzwing's processor, urging a smile onto Icy's faceplate.

 

 _' **And if anybody bozers Sari, ve can punch zeir faces in!'**_ Hothead added, the cantankerous persona even looking forward to their plans for the evening, in his own way.

 

" _Ahem_."

 

The triple changer was shaken from his internal conversation by a gruff voice from behind him, and he turned around to face the Autobot's usually grumpy medic.

 

"Sari's finally ready to go, when you two are," Ratchet's rough tone belying the small smile on his face.

 

Bumblebee slipped his servo out of Blitzwing's, running somewhere across the room. If the triple changer had to guess, he was probably grabbing his broom. When the mini joined his side, he turned his helm to look, his suspicions confirmed by the sight of the oversized accouterments. The Autobot beamed up at him, slipping his servo back into the large mech's and wiggling his digits to fit in the spaces between his partner's.

 

"I'm ready, if you are," the yellow mech prompted with a slight squeeze of the tall bot's servo.

 

"I am certainly ready, zen," the former Decepticon responded with a nod, returning the gesture with great care, minding not to crush his partner's servo.

 

Bumblebee lead them out of their room, past Ratchet, offering a denta-filled grin over his shoulder to the medic as he pulled Blitzwing down the hall with surprising strength.

 

"See ya later, Ratch!" He exclaimed, slinging his broom to rest on his shoulder.

 

The triple changer tossed his own small smile over his shoulder at the older mech, which was notably an easy feat after taking his shoulder mounted canons off to fit his costume on. The white bot shook his head, but smiled, no doubt at least mildly annoyed with the nickname the minibot used.

 

The small yellow mech tugged him around the corner into the main room, where Prowl was hunched over, talking to Sari. Optimus and Bulkhead were out on patrol, so they weren't able to hang around and see the three off, but Prowl opted to do so on their behalf.

 

"...Not anyone there to help you get away, a good, though slightly undignified strategy is to drop to the ground suddenly, wait for them to get closer, and kick them in the-- Oh, there you two are."

 

Prowl stopped mid-sentence and stood up slowly, regarding the costumed mechs with a partial smile as they drew closer.

 

"You both look nice~," the ninja bot sincerely complimented the couple, taking in their outfits.

 

"Sank you, Prowl," the calm persona accepted his praise graciously with an amicable smile.

 

"Yeah, thanks~," the minibot absently thanked his friend, occupied more with trying to get a look at what Sari was wearing.

 

"Certainly," Prowl replied kindly.

 

Sari, dressed up like a female version of her father, popped around the gold and black bot's leg to look up at the couple. Her outfit was almost exactly the same as the professor's, except that she was wearing a long, black skirt, and she wore a long, black wig with white stripes. It was quite adorable. Currently, she looked quite antsy, and was clutching an orange, plastic jack-o-lantern candy bucket.

 

"Aww, you look cute~," Bumblebee praised the human, and Blitzwing confirmed his opinion with his own addition.

 

"Quite an adorable rendition of your fazer, Sari," he added to his partner's statement.

 

"Thanks, but are we leaving now?" She asked impatiently, appearing as if she was going to crawl out of her skin if she didn't get out to go soon.

 

Bumblebee's faceplate lit up, and he nodded vigorously.

 

"Yep! Let's go~!" The minibot exclaimed, pulling away from Blitzwing to motion towards the door with both servos.

 

Prowl cleared his intake, folding his arms in front of his chest and looking down expectantly at the yellow bot.

 

"What are the rules?" He asked sternly, staring him down.

 

Bumblebee exvented, all of the excitement draining from his face. He deadpanned.

 

"Don't let Sari out of our sights," he mumbled, holding up a digit.

 

"Mm-hmm; what else?" The ninja bot prodded, folding his arms even tighter in front of himself.

 

The minibot slumped forward and gave an exasperated groan, holding up an additional digit with each thing he listed.

 

"Don't let her eat the candy without checking it first... Don't take her anywhere with high crime rates... Bring her home before 8 'o clock... Watch where we're walking... And if we see any Decepticons, call in a report and leave immediately..."

 

"Very good," Prowl confirmed with a smile, his arms returning to rest at his sides.

 

Bumblebee scowled, most likely annoyed by how he was being treated like a protoform, and he looked like he was on the verge of summoning a sarcastic remark. Icy, however, knew that an argument would delay them further, so he cut in, before the little mech could say whatever was on his processor.

 

"Ve really should get going now, don't you sink?" The triple changer prompted his short partner to reply, resting a servo on his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

 

The canary mech's glower melted away as he looked at the servo on his shoulder, and the beige bot could feel him untense.

 

"Yeah~," Bumblebee replied, perking up as his enthusiasm returned full force.

 

"Definitely~! Let's go, lovebirds~!" Sari piped up, running over to the doors leading outside and standing in front of it.

 

She bounced impatiently in her spot until they crossed the room to join her.

 

"Have fun~," Prowl called out behind them, to which Bumblebee replied with an absent agreement.

 

Icy cast a polite smile back his way as acknowledgement, and the three costumed beings headed out of the Autobot base.

 

* * *

 

 

The night, Autumn air was cool, and the warm embers of the sun had long-since faded. The number of children occupying the streets was beginning to dwindle. There was still a fair amount of Trick-or-Treaters out, but less of the younger crowd.

 

Bumblebee was partially grateful of this fact, because even with his costume on, several of the younger humans recognized him as Bumblebee. Of course, there weren't exactly a lot of large, yellow robots wandering around Detroit, but, still. It had caused Sari and Blitzwing's Trick-or-Treating to slow down significantly.

 

Random had been excitedly taking in all of the costumes of the humans around them, commenting here and there to his partner about them as they walked. A few times, he tried to go up to some of the houses with Sari, with the sole intent to get some candy for himself, but Bumblebee patiently reminded him that robots couldn't consume human candy. To which, he would reply with whining about how colourful and delicious it looked. However, the yellow bot allowed him to go collect candy to help add to Sari's bounty, mostly because he didn't want to deny the former Decepticon the experience of Trick-or-Treating.

 

Currently, the yellow mech stood out by the road, watching his best friend and his "boyfriend" (as humans dubbed the relationship status, ) walk up to a house with notably cheesy Halloween decorations. He swung his broom absent-mindedly,

 

He personally had been bored at first, since he didn't partake in the obtaining of human sweets. But seeing how happy Sari and Blitzwing were made him feel like the experience was enjoyable. Besides. He had always wanted an excuse to try out the human concept of putting on clothes before, and now he had that chance.

 

The human and the beige bot returned, both of them grinning widely.

 

"Zey sure gave us a lot of candy~!" Random announced jovially to the minibot, brandishing the servo full of candy he had just been given at Bee.

 

"That _is_ a lot," Bumblebee agreed, observing the various sweets being held a little too closely to his faceplate.

 

Seemingly satisfied with the response he received, Random stuffed the Earth treats into one of the pockets on his costume, humming pleasedly to himself. Sari occupied herself by digging in her candy bucket, no doubt to get a better look at what she got.

 

"Next house, next house~!" The former Decepticon playfully demanded, dancing slightly where he stood.

 

At that moment, Bumblebee's internal alarm clock alerted him that it was 7:30PM Earth time, and the sudden sound caused him to jump, startling him enough to throw his broom to the ground.

 

"Frag," he cursed under his breath, willing his spark to stop racing.

 

He frowned, dismissing the alarm. As much fun Blitzwing and Sari were having, Bumblebee regrettably was in charge of making sure they were back in time for the human's curfew. He exvented, and Random stopped his dance, looking at his partner with a questioning look.

 

"Vat's wrong?~" The tall mech asked with a slightly worried tone, moving in to take the yellow bot's servos in his own.

 

Sari looked up from her candy at Bumblebee curiously.

 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She repeated after the triple changer, cocking her head to the side.

 

Bee felt a little guilty. He didn't want to be the one to put a close on their fun for the evening. On the same note, Optimus had only recently started trusting him with important tasks, and he didn't want to misplace bossbot's faith in him. The small Autobot began feeling nervous from the pressure being put on him, between wanting to see the people he cared for happy, and needing to do the right thing. He didn't want to disappoint anyone, or make anyone angry... Ultimately, he decided the best way to break the news was to do so with as much positivity as possible, hoping to Pit it would soften the reactions he was afraid of receiving.

 

"Well, uh... It's just that it's time we got you back home, Sari," he said tightly, his lips pulled into an unnatural, forced smile. "Sorry about that..." He added with a slightly tremulous tone, looking between the two of the recipients of the bad news and bracing himself for potential yelling.

 

Random's faceplate swapped to Icy's, and he gave a reassuring smile to his partner.

 

"All good sings must come to an end sometime. At least ve had fun vhile ve could," he said in a comforting voice, bringing the minibot's servos towards his faceplate to press a kiss against his knuckles.

 

His reaction relaxed Bumblebee slightly, but he looked over at Sari with no small sense of worry, waiting for her response. Seemingly following the ex-'con's lead, she made a 'pfft' noise with her lips, taking a few steps toward the anxious bot.

 

"People are starting to turn off their lights, anyways," she added, gesturing down the street towards a few houses that were currently turning their porch lights off.

 

Bumblebee felt quite relieved, the pressure of delivering bad news feeling like it physically lifted off of his shoulders. His partner always seemed to be able to calm him when he felt anxious, even if there were times that it might have been unreasonable to others for him to worry. It really made a difference in his life.

 

The beige bot let go of the small mech's servos after a while to reach down and offer one to Sari, for her to climb on.

 

"Let's go, zen~," he encouraged her, waiting for her to crawl onto his servo, opening one of his large costume pockets for her to sit in.

 

The human dropped her jack-o-lantern into the compartment, the sound of candy spilling out of the cheap plastic rather loud, even though it was muffled. She shrugged dismissively, smiling. She stood up straight, her head poking out, and her hands gripping the strong material of his pocket.

 

"Home, we go!" She declared, pointing straight ahead, despite the Autobot base actually being somewhere fairly far behind them.

 

Bumblebee picked up his broom from the ground, feeling grateful for Sari and Blitzwing being in his life. He wasn't great at expressing feelings, so he would probably never be able to say it out loud, but he sure felt it, quite often.

 

"Yeah; home we go," he tacked on thoughtfully, a smile forming on his faceplate.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late. Blitzwing and Bumblebee were in the common area, with the latter sitting in the former's lap, since the triple changer was too large to sit on the couch. The TV was on, but neither bot was really watching it; it was on, more or less, for the background noise. Everyone else had already headed off to their rooms for the night, and Sari was asleep, tuckered out from her eventful day, so it was just the two of them. They were both still in their costumes, neither of them quite ready to call an end to the human holiday completely just yet.

 

Icy was currently occupied with trying to reattach the metal moon to Bumblebee's hat. It had fallen off when the yellow mech swung his broom a little too carelessly, and knocked it off. The former Decepticon's digits were too large to properly work the delicate-looking string that once connected it through the slot in the pendant, and Icy was growing slightly annoyed.

 

He wasn't the only one, though.

 

 _' **STOP! You're doing it wrong! Let me do it!'**_ Hothead barked in Blitzwing's head, snatching up control of their body.

 

The calm persona scoffed as he was pulled back into their processor.

 

 _'I vas getting tired of trying, anyvays,'_ he responded coolly, not really wanting to personally have to deal with the annoyance of trying to fix something so comparatively small.

 

The transformation sound of the beige bot switching faceplates caused Bumblebee to look backwards and up at his large partner questioningly.

 

"Blitzy, uh... I can just get that, if you want," the minibot offered, starting to reach up to take his hat off.

 

" **NO! I vill do it!!** " The triple changer snapped loudly, causing Bee to flinch and shrink away, visibly becoming nervous.

 

"U-Uh... Okay," the small Autobot mumbled, looking away.

 

Slag. He hadn't meant to scare his partner... The sight of Bumblebee's anxiety caused his anger to ebb away, as he realized, like he always did, that he didn't want to stress the bot out like this. The quick-tempered persona sat the moon down on the floor next to them, instead grabbing the smaller bot and picking him up. The mini gave a small shout of surprise when he was lifted, though he didn't protest as he was turned around to sit in the large mech's lap facing him.

 

Hothead gave a stern, but tender look to Bumblebee, placing his servos on his partner's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

 

" **...Sorry** ," the normally cross persona's harsh tone was quelled into something more gentle, something that only the short Autobot could manage to make happen.

 

The canary mech's anxiety melted away as he tilted his head to the side, brushing his helm against one of the large bot's servos.

 

"'S okay," Bumblebee murmured softly, a sweet smile gracing his faceplate.

 

Hothead, just like any of Blitzwing's other personalities, found that he preferred to see their partner smile. Seeing any sign of happiness from the little bot made him feel as if he had done something right, somehow, and that the universe wasn't such a terrible place.

 

He removed one of his servos from the small Autobot's shoulders, using it to capture the other's chin in a sturdy grasp. He leaned down to press a firm kiss into Bumblebee's lips, which the other reciprocated immediately. The triple changer began working his lips with smooth, unyielding tenacity against his partner's slowly, and the small mech mirrored his movements, slipping his arms up to wrap around the back of the beige bot's neck.

 

Hothead slipped his glossa into their kiss, brushing it along the minibot's bottom lip. This caused Bee to exvent lightly against the former Decepticon's mouth, and his grip around the large bot's neck tightened. He imitated the motion coyly, his slick, petite glossa leaving a wet trail on the triple changer's bottom lip. Before too long, both of their glossas were out to play. This provoked their make-outs to take on a more fervent tone, a very particular sense of need awakening in Blitzwing.

 

The tall bot's plating cracked open to help vent some of the heat that began to build up inside him, his frame warming up significantly from arousal. The small mech's frame was running pretty hot too, from the feel of it. Hothead's large servos trailed down to Bumblebee's hips, where they dallied for a few nanocycles before roaming lower to grasp the yellow mech's rear somewhat roughly. The minibot invented sharply against the beige mech's mouth, and he pressed his aft against his partner's servos with slight need, in response.

 

" _A-HEM._ "

 

Both bots stopped immediately, their gazes snapping towards the source of the gruff voice airing its disapproval.

 

Blitzwing was met with the sight of Ratchet, who was _not_ enjoying their make-out in a public place as much as they were. Bumblebee shot up off of Blitzwing's lap, and the triple changer didn't need to look at him to hear the sheepish grin on his faceplate.

 

"Oh, hey! What's up~?" He asked with feigned cheer, no doubt trying to play off the scolding they were about to receive.

 

Hothead decided as much as he loved arguments, that he didn't want to be the personality in control for the audial-full they were due for, more out of a lack of interest than even the remotest form of fear. He pulled Icy back into control, causing Blitzwing's faceplate to change to the calmer persona's. Icy blinked with slight shock at the sudden retreat of his counterpart, his visage that of astonishment.

 

"I know what it's like to be young, and to be in love" the medic began, and Icy's once surprised expression instantaneously became its usual deadpan."But, let me assure you that _**NOBODY**_ here wants to walk out here and see you two sticking your glossas down each other's intakes, and getting all grabby!" The old mech snapped raucously, waving a digit admonishingly at the couple.

 

Bumblebee made an unhappy sound, and the triple changer stood up from his spot on the floor, dusting himself off.

 

"My apologies," the former 'con replied curtly, slightly annoyed by being told off in such a manner.

 

Ratchet's disapproving frown lessened slightly, and he exvented loudly, pointing down the hall.

 

"You've got a room; for spark's sake, go frag in there, because my old optics can't take the sight of two of my teammates clanging in the living room," he growled, placing his servos on his hips.

 

Icy turned around to face his partner, flashing him a small, comforting smile as he swept Bumblebee up, holding him bridal style. If there was one thing he picked up from his lover, it was the occasional need to make a smart-aft comment.

 

This was one of those moments.

 

He turned around, holding on tightly to his minibot, who was currently looking up at the large mech with worry, and began walking over towards the medic. A smirk spread across his faceplate, and he looked down at the yellow mech in his arms. Without missing a beat, the beige bot spoke up with absolute clarity.

 

"Let's go to our room, Bumblebee; it's Halloveen, and I've been craving all solar cycle to eat somesing sveet~," he purred with lasciviousness, pointedly avoiding looking at the older mech as they passed by him and headed down the hall to their room.

 

As they walked away, the sound of Ratchet cursing loudly in antiquated Cybertronian echoed throughout the entire base.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Icy, no. We don't trigger old men. xD 
> 
> I know this might not be that perfect of a fic, but I tried. I let loose, and had fun writing it! ovo And I hope that it brings someone some form of joy, however small it may be~! ^^ 
> 
> Y'all have a fun holiday, and for anyone potentially looking at this after Halloween, just have a fun day. xD 
> 
> I am going to be uploading the first chapter of a new series very soon, and either towards the end of this week or the beginning half next week, I will add a chapter to "Intertwined", for anyone reading this who has any interest in that fic. ovo 
> 
> Thank you for reading~! ^^


End file.
